


I trust you

by N8schatten



Series: Ravens River Song Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Trust, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8schatten/pseuds/N8schatten
Summary: „Pick who dies“Only…there had been the ominous click of another gun and River had picked up the gun in front of her.
Relationships: River Song & Rory Williams
Series: Ravens River Song Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Look out of all the Whumtober stories, this is my favourite! I just love River& Rory interactions and well…

„Pick who dies“

They had said and then the gun had slit over the concrete floor. It had stopped when it hit her feet and for a moment River thought about refusing to pick it up. She was certain she could kill them all, before anybody could so much a to react.

Only…there had been the ominous click of another gun and River had picked up the gun in front of her.

It was old, 20th century probably and if she was right, then there wasn’t a single bullet missing.

Still, she couldn’t say for certain how many people there where in the room or what kind of gun they where holding.

All River was sure of what her family was in danger. They where bound to chairs. Left completely helpless and afraid.

The Doctor didn’t try to hide it. He was babbling and cursing, trying to find a way to slip out of his bindings and help her somehow. It seemed normal for him, but River wasn’t fooled. His eyes returned to her every other second. Like looking at her could help her. River knew what he was thinking, what he was silently begging her to do. The Doctor her beautiful idiot of a husband was begging her to pick him. To kill him.

River knew for sure that she wouldn’t pick him.

Her mother was in the middle of the trio. Amy didn’t try to hide her fear. She was crying and even though Amy didn’t say a word her silence hurt River more than the Doctor’s begging. Because River had grown up with Amy. River had seen how every person Amy loved left her. Mels had seen how Amy heart was broken, again and again. River remembered the day she was born. River remembered Amy’s cries when Kovarian had taken her from Amy.

River smiled at her mother. Smiled at her like Mels always did, before she went out to break the nose of the idiot who broke her mothers heart. Amy sobbed.

When River found her fathers eyes, there was no ear in them. Concern, yes and maybe even anger, but no fear. Rory never showed fear through his eyes. He did it with his smile. When Rory was really afraid he tired to smile and assure people, like the nurse he was and River hated that smile.

Still when she looked at her father, there wasn’t Rory the nurse. Or at least it wasn’t all she could see. There also was Rory the last Centurion, the man who protected is fiancé for two thousand years and she saw Rory the time traveller, who would jump between bullets and his loved ones. River saw her father and it was all she needed.

“If I pick one will you promise me, will you swear to your gods that you will let the others go?” River asked, never looking away from he calm gaze of her dad.

The man in the shadow laughed. “I’ll be so generous and allow you to take the corpse with you.” “Swear it by your gods and your family and your honour!”

River demanded and her dad nodded in approval. River grinned. The man in the shadow swore it by his gods and family and honour.

River released the safety catch and raised the weapon. The Doctor stopped his silent begging and started to beg her loudly. Amy screamed and tried to speak around her panicked sobs and her dad just looked at her.

River nodded and her dad nodded back.

_I trust you, dad!_

She turned the weapon so fast, it was a blur and then she shot two times.

The pain hit her the moment the Doctor stared screaming. Her sternum shattered and Amy fell silent again. When River hit the ground her eyes where still looked with her fathers. The calm had vanished from her dad’s eyes and now there was a fire burning in them. She could hear his thought for a moment.

_I’ll save you baby girl._


End file.
